Convite
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Aoi x Uruha from The Gazette. Para Rapha, como Presente de Natal.


Autora: _Bianca TAKA_

Gênero: _Romance Yaoi_

Casal: _Aoi x Uruha_

Dedicação: _Para RAPHA, como presente de Natal. Espero que goste! Feliz Natal Rapha!_

**One Shot**

_Título: _Convite.

Manhã da véspera de Natal, e pelo clima da região haviam tendências enormes de uma geada e metros cúbicos de neve nas ruas. Mas sempre era maravilhoso a visão no Japão quando o clima natalino atingiam os habitantes do país. Os enfeites, normalmente em verde, vermelho, dourado e luzes, eram encontrados em variados lugares. Sempre muito convidativo.

Mas nada dessas coisas conseguiam dar um segundo sequer de paz a banda.Os movimentos dos últimos shows ainda davam-lhe certos trabalhos, principalmente o atual e mais trabalhoso de final de ano, o Kouseinenkin Kaikan Big Hall. Uma correria que já começava pela manhã de uma forma que chegava a derrubar, literalmente, os integrantes. E Aoi parecia bem indisposto a reclamar, pois entrara na Van da companhia e mantivera a cara amarrada até o prédio da gravadora onde pegariam os amplificadores e levariam para o local do show.

Pisou pesado no chão do elevador assustando parcialmente os amigos e se encostou num canto longe dos demais, abaixando a cabeça e fixando seu olhar no chão metálico que parecia cada vez mais distante, até fechar os olhos e cochilar por alguns segundos. E levou um susto quando a mão gélida de Kai lhe tocou as costas da mão, abrindo os olhos ainda meio perdido e passou o olhar para todos os presentes, suspirando e passando pela porta de cabeça baixa. Tentativa quase frustrante de esconder seu cansaço.

-...-o guitarrista loiro estava o tempo todo com suas atenções miradas no moreno e percebia, claramente, a tensão que ele provocava na turma de tempos em tempos. Sabia que Aoi era o que mais sentia falta da cidade natal, e ainda com o feriado que era mundialmente conhecido por ser comemorado em família, provocava certo equívoco no outro. Suspirou e tomou rumo junto aos demais companheiros e dentro do estúdio fez questão de parar ao lado do então amigo de banda.-... Aoi. -cochichou, levando as mãos atrás das costas e o olhando de soslaio.

-... que?-demorou certo tempo para dar a resposta, suspirando com a mesma enquanto deixava seus olhos percorrerem a pequena movimentação a sua frente.

-Cansado?-perguntava manso e, estranhamente, carinhoso aos ouvidos de Aoi, este que arqueou uma sobrancelha e o encarou por algum tempo, voltando a sua posição anterior.

-Hai.-novamente em suspiro.

-Preocupado?-continuava com o pequeno diálogo, encostando seu corpo na parede e parcialmente no corpo do moreno mostrando-lhe certo carinho.

-...um pouco.-o moreno abaixou a cabeça e rapidamente colocou em seus lábios o mais forçado sorriso, virando-se para o amigo e mostrando-o.-Mas ontem liguei em casa, e estava tudo bem.-informou-o.

-Ah... yokatta né?-dito e esboçando um sorriso tranquilizador. Então era menos pior que pensava, isso era bom. (Ainda bem)

-Uhun.-e voltou a olhar para frente, sorrindo para Kai quando o mesmo passou na frente dos dois com uma caixa amplificadora.

Mas Uruha não estava realmente convencido com a aquilo. Com experiência no seu convívio com Aoi, que não era pouco, podia julgar com facilidade que ele estava escondendo algo e que logicamente não estava bem como aparentava. Só queria despreocupar os demais. Ah sim, ele era horrível naquilo, e o loiro só conseguia se preocupar cada vez mais. E se continuasse assim, até mesmo o show poderia ser mau sucedido.

Desencostou-se da parede e caminhou para fora do cômodo, deparando-se com um Ruki distraído mexendo em folhas e tablaturas, que logo tratou de tirar as folhas da frente do rosto e encarar o loiro, sorrindo simpaticamente como sempre fazia.

-O que foi?-perguntou no seu tom de sempre, tirando Uruha de seus pensamentos.

-Ah... é...-tentou procurar uma resposta, olhando para os lados e apertando com certa força as próprias mãos, uma na outra.

-Aoi de novo?-Ruki falava numa naturalidade que chegava a espantar, e discretamente sorriu, voltando seus olhos para as folhas a sua frente, lendo enquanto falava.-Todo ano Aoi fica assim, não me é surpresa.-comentava, tirando a folha de trás e a lendo.-Distraia ele, volte daqui 2 horas e estará tudo certo. Como sempre fizemos.-e finalmente encarou Uruha.

-... é.-lançou o olhar contra a porta a qual acabara de sair, onde Aoi estava, e suspirou.-Então... eu já volto.-falou se recompondo e voltando-se para a porta a qual olhava, recebendo uma confirmação de Ruki e novamente adentrou.

Assim que entrou, já não mais via o moreno onde ele antes estava. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, levando a mão ao queixo e olhando o resto da sala, só encontrando Kai ajoelhado ao lado de mais caixas, fios e papéis. Suspirou decidido, caminhando até ele e o cutucando no ombro, tendo a atenção do amigo voltada para si.

-Viu Aoi? Ele estava agora a pouco na sala e eu simplesmente pisquei e ele evaporou!-tentou parecer irritado, mas só conseguiu rir no final da frase.

-Hahaha...-Kai também não segurara dar algumas risadas com o outro, levantando-se e olhando em volta.-Olha... eu acho que ele foi na escadaria de emergências.-apontou uma porta bege no fundo da sala.

-... ah sim.-indagou olhando a porta e já caminhando até a mesma.-Ei Kai! Eu vou levar ele pra dar uma volta, sabe?-ria discretamente, gesticulando as mãos.-Não se importa, né?

-De forma alguma. Acho até bom para ele.-falava sorrindo divertido enquanto voltava sua atenção para um cabo ao seu lado, averiguando e acenando para o loiro que aos poucos ia se distanciando.

O loiro chegou até a porta e puxou uma alavanca na horizontal na porta toda, abrindo a porta realmente pesada, afinal, era a saída de emergências, e assim que saiu sentiu a brisa gélida que estava lá fora, se abraçando e cerrando os dentes, xingando Aoi em pensamentos. Não tinha lugar melhor para se refugiar não? Andou em passos curtos, resmungando do porque de não estar usando a blusa e olhando para baixo podia ver a rua com pouco movimento. Suspirou e levou a mão até seu nariz, sentindo-o gelado. Trouxe as mãos a frente do corpo e dobrou seus dedos, levemente enfurecido. Estava muito frio!

-Aoi!-gritou, já cansado de andar naquele frio.-Cadê você?!

-... Não grita.-resmungou o moreno no final do corredor de escadas, já que estava encostado na parede virada para a outra rua.-Porque você não me deixa em paz, hã?-reclamou, voltando para a parede que estava fora do alcance dos olhos de Uruha.

E finalmente Uruha cerrou os punhos, dobrando os lábios num sorriso quase maníaco e colocando para fora não só seus pensamentos, como também as vontades que tivera de socar o amigo. Mas a tal ponto físico não chegara. Caminhou em passos lentos e passou na frente do outro, encostando na mesma parede porém ao lado, encarando a cena a sua frente.

-Não seja ingrato.-falou sério, se abraçando um pouco mais com a nova brisa que batera contra seu corpo.-Eu estava preocupado...-desencostou da parede e caminhou para voltar para dentro da sala.-Mas, se quer assim.

Os olhos do moreno correram da cena a sua frente até ser bloqueada pelo loiro que passava. Suspirou e levantou suas mãos até o corpo do outro, o segurando para que não mais andasse, tirando do outro um olhar espantado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sussurrando algo que parecia a desculpas e o puxou contra o próprio corpo, avermelhando a face de Uruha.

-... Aoi...?

-Está frio, e você veio atrás de mim.-enlaçou a cintura do outro o encaixando perfeitamente em seu corpo.-Eu tenho que no mínimo fazer algo.-parecia indiferente, e sequer notava o rubor que se formava cada vez mais intenso no rosto do loiro.

-...

-Em todo caso... estou bem.-apoiava a cabeça no ombro do amigo, até então olhá-lo e sem querer ofegar no pescoço do outro.-... Uruha?

-...-não parecia em bom estado para responder. Sua face queimava, seu corpo completamente tenso, e mal sabia explicar porque. Seus olhos arregalados e a boca semi-aberta quase o condenavam, até um suspiro lânguido lhe escapar.-... me solta.-estremeceu as mãos, sentindo-se cada vez mais tenso.

-Algum problema?-indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-... a posição.-levantou um braço, apontando para si mesmo, engolindo com dificuldades a saliva se forçando para sair.

Aoi suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e forçou ainda mais o abraço, tirando de Uruha um som baixo, que apenas fizera o rosto do loiro se avermelhar ainda mais, com vergonha do som que propagou. Levou uma das mãos até a extensão do ombro e puxou um pouco o tecido da blusa de Uruha, deixando a mostra a cor da pele e a temperatura, que não mais se incomodava com o frio, e sim precisava ainda mais de uma brisa gélida imediatamente.

-... pára.-ofegou o loiro procurando algo em que se apoiar, tentando encontra a parede atrás de ambos, sem querer dedilhando o corpo do moreno, engolindo em seco ao sentir a perna do outro se afastar para o encaixar ainda mais ao corpo.

Sem muita cerimônia depositou pequenos beijos na parte da pele descoberta do ombro até a curva do pescoço, beijando e lambendo sem muito caso, tirando um suspiro sôfrego do outro que gradativamente pendia a cabeça para o lado conforme aquele maldoso carinho decorria.

Uruha sentiu-se por alguns segundos um completo nada. Não pensava, não agia, e quase não respirava. Estava tenso demais, aquela situação não era nada normal. Bem que sempre desconfiou da sexualidade de Aoi, mas jamais pensou que seria alvo dessa descoberta tão inovadora.

-Me... solta...-pedia ofegante, agora fazendo mais força contra o corpo do moreno, se jogando para a frente até alcançar a grade e se puxar como conseguia.

-...-suspirou antes de largar Uruha, abrindo os braços e deixando o corpo ir de encontro a parede atrás de si com certa força, abaixando a cabeça e percorrendo os olhos por todo o chão abaixo de seus pés.

-... qual o seu problema?!-tentou alterar a voz, mas ela só conseguia falhar no final, se afastando mais de Aoi e indo para a porta por onde viera.-Quer beijar um homem, escolha um que goste disso!-disse, ofendido, abrindo a porta e adentrando no estúdio novamente.

Os olhos de Aoi ficaram apenas observando o outro se retirar e, quando o loiro já não existia na visão do mesmo, soltou um suspiro lânguido e voltou a abaixar a cabeça, levando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos e mantendo-se pensativo. Engoliu a saliva, passando a língua sobre os lábios e em cima do pircing, tomando um impulso e indo na mesma direção que Uruha, porém no intuito de encontrar os outros amigos. Respirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta e adentrou no estúdio, avistando logo de início Kai.

-Aoi-kun!-o chamou para perto, segurando uma quantidade enorme de cabos nos ombros e braços.

-... hai!-tratou de alargar um sorriso, mesmo que perturbado, indo até ele e pegando uma boa quantidade do que Kai carregava, o ajudando a arrumar o resto dos preparativos.

Uma van levou o restante do que precisavam até o local do show, assim, os membros partiram para uma refeição antes de rumarem de encontro ao recinto para o último show do ano. Com toda certeza, fariam daquele o melhor. Fechariam com chave de ouro. Para então começarem bem com o novo Single Hyena.

Com a escolta de um motorista e nada mais, o carro da banda parou em frente a um restaurante que costumavam freqüentar quando estavam no local. Um a um desceu até a porta, adentrando no mesmo e sentando numa das mesas, como qualquer outra pessoa faria. Não gostavam de serem perturbados num momento como o almoço, e as vezes chegavam a ter medo de multidões. Eles bem sabiam o que o ser humano era capaz.

Naquela hora, Uruha já não mais fazia questão de sentar perto do outro guitarrista. Nem a frente. Escolhera justamente a cadeira mais longe do moreno, abaixando o olhar e se mantendo naquela posição. Quanto a Aoi suspirava pesadamente, encarando Kai a sua frente sorrindo e conversando com todos.

O moreno engoliu a saliva com dificuldades, a garganta quase o impedindo de fazer aquele ato, fechando os olhos e pousando os cotovelos na mesa, segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos num gesto de que estava realmente cansado. E devidamente respeitado por aquilo, havendo uma diminuição de som pela turma toda.

Uruha lançou um olhar de encontro ao moreno na outra ponta, abaixando a cabeça em seguida, passeando com os olhos pela mesa e tamborilando os dedos até o copo de sua bebida, onde apanhou o copo com a mesma mão e levou-o à boca, sorvendo o líquido com certa pressa. Nem sabia porque estava tão nervoso.

-Ahhnnn...-Kai tentou reiniciar uma conversa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e encarando Ruki.

-...??-o menor retribuiu o olhar, mesmo que perdido na situação.-O quê?-indagou.

-Você ficou acordado até tarde porque?-disse indiscreto, diferente de como Kai realmente era, assustando o loiro que até mesmo se afastara da mesa.

-Ficou me fiscalizando?-arqueou uma sobrancelha.-Instalou grampeador? Rastreador?-perguntava, voltando a se aproximar e ficar na mesma pose que o amigo.

-Iie.-soltou umas risadas, ficando corretamente à mesa.-Mas é que liguei para você no celular e ninguém atendeu.

-Para...?

-Perguntar sobre a lente que você ia usar no show...-olhou para o lado, pra cima enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

-... aconteceu algo?-forçou ainda mais o amigo.

-...-Reita abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir baixinho ao lado do vocalista.

-Então, é que... você não tem umas reservas não?-sorriu amarelo levando uma mão até a nuca, massageando-a.

-Eu tenho... –franziu o cenho.-Aconteceu algo com elas?

-Esqueci em Tóquio... –sussurrou Kai, abaixando mais a cabeça.-Desculpa!

-... iie.-Ruki suspirou pesado, balançando a cabeça e rindo sem jeito.-Eu arranjo umas. Não se preocupe.

-Certo... desculpa, desculpa.-repetia ainda.

-Tudo bem Kai. Sem problemas.

-É... e afinal, o que Ruki faria?-riu Reita, se acomodando nas costas da cadeira.-Olha o tamanho dele.-brincou, apontando o menor.

-...-foi o momento de Ruki virar a cabeça na direção de Reita e o fuzilar, fazendo-o se calar ainda que mantivesse um sorriso brincalhão.

E a tentativa frustrada, porém sincera, de Kai fora água abaixo. Notara com toda certeza aquele ar gelado que se formava ao redor dos dois guitarristas a cada segundo que se passavam. Até mesmo o momento em que o almoço fora servido, fora de grande tensão. E não aceitava que ele fosse o único a perceber isso! Mas não tinha jeito. Lá se vai mais um dia que podia ser tranqüilo.

O baterista suspirou, abaixando a cabeça sobre seu prato e em seguida encarando cada membro. Tão sério, que chegava a dar um pouco de medo.

-... Kai?-indagou Uruha, parando de almoçar.

-Algum problema?-Ruki sequer se incomodava, não encarando o moreno mais novo e continuando a comer.

-Sim. Temos mais algumas horas para o Show, e não sinto harmonia no grupo!-reclamou, seguindo de uma risada para descontrair a todos com sua frase sincera.

Pararam por um momento. Todos. Cada um encarando um ponto fixo seja no chão, na mesa, no prato. No fundo, era verdade. Mas ainda mais verdade, era o tópico a qual Kai não queria tocar, especificamente. Segundos seguidos, só um suspiro cansado e lânguido de Uruha pode-se ser ouvido.

-Desculpa.-falou baixo, pegando seu garfo e cutucando a comida no prato.-Meu humor não está tão bom, mas peço que não percam o pique para o show!-disse, sorrindo forçadamente.

Novamente silêncio. As bochechas de Uruha pareciam cada vez mais queimar-se conforme os segundos se passavam. Não parecia bem com a situação. E muito mais desconfortável quando a cena, e sensações, de estar com Aoi logo pela manhã lhe invadiu a mente, derrubando o garfo no prato num som estridente, tendo todas as atenções para si.

-Uruha?-Reita ergueu seu olhar, chocando-se com o do outro loiro, que parecia assustado, as íris dilatadas, as bochechas queimando. Visualmente incomodado.-... Takashima?-insistiu, agora usando o nome verdadeiro do amigo.

-Ah... é... –completamente atordoado. Pensar era quase impossível. Uma sensação completamente horrível. Engoliu em seco a saliva, fechando os olhos e tentando colocar, sem sucesso, os pensamentos em ordem. Nada parecia dar resultado. Nada.-Eu...-e ficou encarando o nada com os lábios entre-abertos.

-Você o que?-o baixista continuava a tentar receber algum sinal de vida que fosse do amigo, se aproximando e tocando no ombro dele.

-...-lentamente os olhos do guitarrista loiro rolaram até depararem com a imagem do parceiro moreno, que o encarava, preocupado, aflito com a situação que Uruha parecia se encontrar.-Gomenasai.-disse se levantando, seco, retirando a carteira da jeans e tirando o dinheiro, colocando em cima da mesa e dando as costas aos amigos num ato desesperado, transpassando a porta de vidro.

Todos se encararam por alguns segundos, incrédulos, procurando uma resposta para o dia engraçado que estavam tendo.

Aoi fechou seus olhos, fazendo o mesmo movimento que anteriormente Uruha havia feito e percorreu os mesmos passos do loiro, desaparecendo da visão dos amigos que, novamente, se encararam. E apenas uma risada de Ruki pode-se ser ouvida, ainda sim que baixa.

-Você sabe de algo.-resmungou Reita voltando sua atenção para seu prato, voltando a comer.

-Não era o Aoi que estava mal...?-comentou Kai, fazendo o mesmo que o baixista e olhando Ruki de soslaio.

-É um sentimento confuso.-começou Ruki, sem encarar os dois amigos presentes na mesa, e únicos pelo resto do dia.-Que precisa de maturidade, compreensão... –e assim prosseguia sussurrando as palavras, até encarar Reita com o canto dos olhos.-E quando descoberto, nos confunde. Machuca. Enlouquece...

-...-Kai estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se procurasse algo mais concreto nas palavras do vocalista. Mas ainda sim, sentindo muita lógica em cada palavra, sorrindo sereno em seguida, abaixando o olhar.

-...-Reita encarava o loiro menor a um tempo, abrindo a boca a cada segundo, a cada palavra dita pelo menor e, ao receber um sorriso maroto de Ruki, fechou a cara, virando a mesma e voltando a comer, bravo.-Seu gohan vai esfriar.-disse, abaixando a cabeça e tampando-a parcialmente com a franja.

-Hai...-um suspiro cansado saiu por entre os lábios dele, dando atenção novamente a comida.

Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo largo, até apoiar a cabeça no palmo da mão e o cotovelo na mesa, encarando a porta a qual os dois amigos haviam passado e, aos poucos, tudo lhe fazendo sentindo. Como um quebra cabeça. Um delicioso quebra-cabeça.

A passos largos e apressados, Uruha quase corria pelas calçadas, tendo em mente um rumo que apenas ele sabia, e onde ficava. Sequer reparando que estava sendo seguido quase no mesmo ritmo, porém de uma forma mais atenta. Dobrou algumas esquinas, apoiou-se em paredes enquanto tomava ar desesperadamente pelos lábios, caminhou em passos mais lentos por praças e parou numa ponte, deixando o corpo cair sobre a grade, encarando o lago e um narciso. Notou sua aparência. Não havia acordado daquele jeito tão triste. As pontas dos cabelos não pareciam tão mortas. Suspirou.

-...-não iria perguntar a si mesmo o que estava lhe acontecendo. Seria muita burrice. Além de ignorância de sua parte para consigo mesmo.

Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, voltando a ficar na posição ereta e virando-se para a frente, rente ao lago enorme de narcisos... bloqueadas pelo corpo de Aoi, bem a frente, visivelmente cansado de o seguir.

-SHIROYAMA?!-berrou, dando um salto para trás. Dois erros: 1 se afastar tanto. 2 chamar Aoi pelo nome verdadeiro.

-... Uruha.-falou baixo o nome do outro, ainda respirando pesado, o encarando fixamente.-O que você tem?

A pergunta que ele mesmo devia ter feito para si mesmo lhe dava vontade de rir. Era tão patético, que agora precisava escutar de outra pessoa questionar o seu estado. Ofegou, abaixando a cabeça e fitando a ponta dos pés, numa risada tão falsa que lhe dava nos nervosos.

-Nada de mais.-respondeu seco, preparando a máscara mais fria que tinha.

-Nada de mais?-Aoi fez a mesma frase em pergunta, num tom quase em deboche.-Você começa a agir estranho na frente de todos, sai de um restaurante sem dar explicações, e agora... corre para um lugar estranho.-descrevia os passos do outro.

-... algum problema? Eu já sou maior de idade, e faço o que eu quiser.-respirou e armou o sorriso mais falso, levantando a cabeça e encarando o moreno.-Mãe.-praticamente rosnou.

Aquilo fez no cérebro de Aoi lhe arder a paciência. Uruha havia começado a agir, realmente, como uma criança de 16 anos com síndrome de Deus. Fechou os punhos, agarrando os braços de Uruha com força e o colocando contra a grade. A expressão tão séria, que chegava a dar medo.

-Foi porque eu te relei?-perguntou baixo, apenas o pressionando, querendo resposta e não o provocar.

-... me solta.

-Sentiu-se enojado?-continuava, com parte de seu ego ofendido. Externamente era isso...

-...senti!

-Sua mente não trabalha com o seu corpo.

A frase fora dita de uma forma tão decepcionada que parcialmente tocara Uruha, o fazendo parar e quase quebrar a máscara. Aoi se afastou, o soltando e encostando o corpo na grade da frente, suspirando pesado, os ombros levemente caídos em sinal de que estava ainda mais cansado com tudo aquilo que estava passando.

E Uruha não reagia. Ainda tentava engolir as palavras de Aoi, que agora o confundia duplamente.

-Desculpa... mas eu não--

-... não importa mais.-Aoi cortou Uruha, desencostando-se da grade e caminhando pela ponte.-Se prepare, o show tem de ser perfeito.-parou na metade da ponte, girando seus olhos e virou-se na direção de Uruha, sorrindo.-Vamos fechar com chave de ouro o ano, okay?

-...-os olhos de Uruha se prenderam na imagem de um Aoi sorridente, que aos poucos ia se afastando, o deixando na ponte, sem esperar uma resposta. Gradativamente, sumindo.

Uruha levou suas mãos até o rosto, esfregando até a franja, a colocando para trás num ato de tentar buscar paciência e equilíbrio para aquele momento. Mas não conseguia, exatamente, descrever como se sentia naquele momento. E sua mente não queria trabalhar... e nem admitir.

Kouseinenkin Kaikan Big Hall. Entrada: 17 horas. Início: 18 horas.

O tão esperado show. Fim de tarde, véspera natalina, nada mais perfeito que aquele momento e sensação de estarem se arrumando para o LIVE. A multidão se aprontavam em seus lugares na platéia apenas os esperando. Essa era a vida deles. A razão de vida.

E todos se encontravam dividindo o mesmo enorme camarim, cada um sentado em sua devida cadeira arrumando a maquiagem e o cabelo. As vestimentas escolhidas para o início eram a de Regret. Impecáveis até onde podiam.

-Vamos começar em 10 minutos.-anunciou um dos staff se retirando e indo até o encontro de fios e ajustes finais, deixando a banda em alerta.

-Vou pegar uma água.-disse Kai se levantando, arrumado, e rumando para fora do Camarim em passos lentos, tranqüilo.

Os quatro restantes se entre-olharam. Ruki suspirou pesado, levantando da cadeira e pegando seu cinto em cima da mesa, encarando os outros três sentados, em especial um que o encarava pelo espelho.

-Eu espero vocês na entrada do palco.-e virou-se para a porta.-Vamos dar nosso melhor!-disse animado, passando pela mesma num sorriso largo como podia.

-...-Aoi fez um sinal positivo, se levantando e olhando de Reita a Uruha.-Vou na frente de vocês.-e simplesmente retirou-se, num olhar seco.

Os dois loiros se encararam por um tempo, buscando alguma resposta naquela situação tão embaraçosa para o guitarrista. Uruha abaixou a cabeça, dispensando a ajudante e suspirando pesado enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa, apertando-as forte.

Reita apenas seguia as ações do amigo com os olhos, buscando alguma resposta nos atos, e quase conseguindo, se não fosse a desistência do outro para com toda a frustração que sentia. O baixista parou de pensar no instante em que escutou a voz falha, e baixa, de Uruha presenciar-se.

-Ho-Hoje... de manhã...-começou, achando que falar aquilo para alguém o ajudaria a achar uma resposta.-... eu fui atrás do Aoi... para ver o que ele tinha...-respirou profundamente, a face avermelhando-se a cada instante não querendo encarar Reita.-... ele... me abraçou... me relou... be—parou por um instante para respirar.- ... Beijou meus ombros... e me fez... me sentir estranho, desde então...

-...

Reita ficou encarando ele, franzindo o cenho e procurando uma questão mais complexa. Era isso? SÓ isso? Tinha vontade de dar uma risada baixa, mas não podia. A situação que Uruha se encontrava era realmente séria. Então, ajudaria.

-Se sentiu estranho como?-questionou.

-... meu corpo... esquentou.

-Humm...-Reita colocou-se pensativo.-Seja mais específico.

-...-o rosto de Uruha esquentou completamente, o encarando abismado.-...!!-e quando seus olhos chocaram-se com os do baixista, tratou de imediatamente voltar a abaixar a cabeça.-... excitado. Me senti excitado.-falou baixo, largando os ombros.

-Ahhh...-Reita, internamente, se divertia com a situação. E as palavras de Ruki lhe invadiram a cabeça. Tudo fazia sentido, pouco a pouco.-E negou todo esse tempo?

-... uhun.

-Ah... sei como é sentir-se assim.-riu baixo, virando-se para o espelho e ajeitando a ponta dos cabelos.

-Sabe?-Uruha agora parecia curioso, o encarando pelo espelho.

-Sim.-girou os olhos lentamente até novamente encarar o loiro, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.-Depois de transar com Ruki, ainda descaradamente o neguei.-suspirou pesado.-Eu disse que não era normal isso... e o vi chorar.-o sorriso de Reita parecia desbotar a cada instante.

-... Ruki... chorar...?-o guitarrista loiro estava boquiaberto e espantado.-... espere! Você transou com ele, tirou a... a... a virgindade dele...!-tentou definir virgem para Ruki naquele instante, parando para pensar e voltando e encara Reita, agora furioso e o pegando pelos ombros.-E O NEGOU!?

-Sim...-e parecia arrependido, abaixando o olhar.

-Reita... como... como...?!-estava incrédulo, parando para pensar as vezes, até puxar o rosto dele e o encarando.-Ele te ama cara... e você fez isso...? Digo, eu não sei! Mas está estampado o que ele sente! E você..—

-Eu...

-Cinco minutos!-novamente o staff apareceu na porta, chamando a atenção dos dois, que imediatamente pararam de conversar.

Arrumaram suas roupas, se encarando as vezes. Tanta coisa nova que Uruha sequer tinha noção que existia. E sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, erguendo o corpo e encarando Reita, um pouco furioso, mas logo fez-se calmo ao notar a expressão melancólica do amigo.

-Aoi foi negado também. Sabe o que ele sente...?-soltou o ombro do amigo, o encarando.-Não estamos diferentes.-sorriu forçado, caminhando para a porta.-Vê meu estado? Você está igual.-e dizendo isso, passou pela porta, rumo ao palco.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram durante o show todo na mente de Uruha, calculando e processando, buscando maiores respostas. Passava seus olhos de Ruki para Reita, e o pouco contato que ambos faziam em palco. E o pouco contato que ele fazia com Aoi... Abaixou a cabeça e deixou-se ser levado pela sensação da música, quando sentiu uma batida melancólica vinda do baixo, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e encara o baixista, que fitava fielmente a imagem de Ruki na frente de todos.

Abaixando novamente a cabeça, girou o olhar tímido até o encontro do guitarrista moreno do outro lado do palco, que parecia concentrado no que fazia, dando batidas fortes. De Raiva. Que chegavam a dar medo em Uruha as vezes na hora de seu solo. E sequer ousou trocar de lugar com ele, estava com vergonha. Evidente quando suas bochechas se queimaram quando não mais podia segurar seu lugar, trocando-o com Aoi.

Evidentemente... o Show mais confuso de sua vida.

Jogados e esparramados pelo camarim, cada um em um canto com seus próprios pensamentos. Não foram tão péssimos, mas podiam ter feito uma apresentação mais memorável. Mas nada do que se reclamar, havia sido, sem dúvidas, um sucesso.

Kai levantou-se de sua cadeira, indo até o frigobar, suando em bicas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele sabia que havia dado o melhor de si.

E sem mais avisos, Aoi levantou-se, pegando suas coisas necessárias para rumar em direção a casa. Secou os cabelos e a testa, indo até a porta e olhando os amigos, sorrindo largo como podia.

-Tenho que voltar mais cedo... espero que não se importem.-falou, girando a maçaneta, mas esperando resposta.

-... de forma... alguma...-respondia Ruki buscando fôlego, apoiando suas mãos numa parede, ofegando.-Feliz Natal, Yuu.-desejou com seu último fôlego.

-Feliz natal Shiro-kun!-disse Kai inclinando o corpo para trás, avistando Aoi.

-Feliz Natal Aoi.-Reita disse com a cabeça na mesa, acenando para o moreno.

-...-e Uruha manteve-se calado, o olhando aflito, internamente o impedindo de ir.

-... Feliz Natal a todos.-disse após um tempo, dando as costas e saindo do Camarim até o estacionamento.

Uruha, que estava no chão, olhava para a porta e os amigos, consecutivamente. Uma resposta! Precisava de uma, e urgente! Mas sentado como estava não conseguiria. E quem sabe, depois disso, não tomaria coragem. Foi num impulso só.

-Feliz Natal a todos!!-disse rápido, girando a maçaneta e seguindo Aoi.

-...?-o baterista encarou novamente a porta, depois Ruki e Reita.

-O que foi... isso...?-Ruki ainda ofegava, engolindo em seco a saliva que chegava a raspar na garganta.

-...-Reita levantou-se e abriu o frigobar, pegando dela uma garrafa de água e a estendendo para Ruki, num sorriso simpático.-O sentimento amadureceu.-disse calmo, tão sério e certo sobre as palavras.

-...

As escadas pareciam quase cheias de gelo, pois Uruha sentia-se deslizar por elas, descendo cada degrau com facilidade, se apoiando nas paredes e corri – mãos, saltando os três últimos degraus e pisando em chão firme, correndo por alguns corredores, ignorando elevadores. Tudo para chegar mais rápido até Aoi.

E a porta do estacionamento lhe era como o último obstáculo. Olhou de cima a baixo o metal e a abriu, lentamente, olhando para os lados a procura de Aoi. Seu coração parecia lhe apertar a cada segundo. Maldita sensação. E quase parou os batimentos cardíacos quando avistou o carro de Aoi, e o mesmo se aproximando.

Não mais pensou. Na verdade, não pensava mais. Em passos longos e rápidos, a roupa branca do show lhe pregando no corpo e os cabelos grudados na face, os olhos fixos na pessoa de preto a sua frente. Só agiu.

-Aoi!-o chamou, ainda um pouco longe, diminuindo os passos, tomando a classe novamente.

-... Shima?-o moreno imediatamente parou de andar, virando-se lentamente para trás, encarando a imagem da pessoa de branco, passos clássicos, charmosos, se aproximando cada vez mais.-...??

Os olhos de Uruha estava fixos nos de Aoi, que igualmente pareciam não tirar suas atenções sobre os do parceiro loiro que, subitamente, o colocara contra o carro, pressionando corpo no corpo, segurando os punhos ao longo do vidro escurecido, aproximando os rostos.

-... o que foi?-indagou o moreno, olhando Uruha de soslaio com um sorriso de canto, inacreditando na situação.-Não era você que não queria ser tocado, e tinha no—

-Calado.-rosnou, agressivo e baixo, frustrado com o que sentia, e o que não podia esconder. Era lógico até... o que acontecia.-Feliz Natal... Shiroyama.

-... Takashima...

Um sorriso sereno e tranqüilo se fez nos lábios de Uruha, sábio do que fazia, maduro com o que sentia. Transformou a força das mãos num delicioso entrelaçar de dedos e o peso agressivo num roçar suave e erótico. E transformou pensamentos em realidade, escondido num toque tímido de lábios, sentindo o metal do pircing de Aoi lhe tocar a parte inferior do lábio e o calor da respiração que emanavam. E calmamente sentiu a língua do moreno lhe tocar, lambendo seus lábios num ato provocativo, o excitando, e o braço o circulando a cintura, puxando para mais perto, até trocarem de posição.

Carícias, exploração dos corpos, até o momento em que a língua de Aoi pedira passagem por entre os lábios de Uruha, que por instantes sentiu-se levemente tenso com a nova condição. O coração do loiro estava a saltar do peito.

E cedeu, abrindo os lábios e provando do calor da língua de Aoi dentro de sua boca, massageando , provocando e o estimulando, em movimentos circulares, diferente de tudo que havia provado em vida, agindo lentamente até capturar Aoi e o sugar, mordendo as vezes. Se provando, explorando cada canto das bocas, numa atitude completamente única.

-... ah...-Uruha ofegou, apertando forte a cintura do moreno, abrindo os olhos lentamente e o vendo, agora com olhos diferentes.

-... Feliz Natal.-disse finalmente, sorrindo sincero e beijando o pescoço do loiro.-... quer passar o Ano Novo comigo?-perguntou, num convite que soava extremamente obsceno.

-...-arrepiou-se, gemendo baixo.-Quero...

Eeeeeeeeeee... como o presente só pediam romance, NADA de Hentai pra vcs (L)

Espero que tenha gostado Rapha V

FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO! \o/


End file.
